


This wasn't supposed to happen

by kawaiidumby



Series: Borrower AU's [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, borrower au, borrower!Tubbo, tubbo isnt having a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidumby/pseuds/kawaiidumby
Summary: Today was gonna be a good day for borrowing. The humans had plans to be out all day, which meant Tubbo had the house all to himself, right?Surly NOTHING can go wrong.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Borrower AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130288
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	This wasn't supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time ever publishing a fanfic. Hopefully I am doing it correctly. Anyways, Borrower!Tubbo AU go BRRR.

Well...this wasn't supposed to happen. 

Tubbo gasped as he felt pressure on his leg. His breath was hitched and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He’d almost outran the human—actually, he  _ did  _ outrun the human. He’d just made it to the hole on the kitchen counter that was behind the toaster. How did the human even manage to get their hand in the hole?

It didn’t matter now, for Tubbo was already being brought up to the humans face, now clenched in their fist. Brown eyes met with blue, and Tubbo could only mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. 

The human blinked once—twice—three times—

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU????” Yup, there it was.

**2 hours earlier…**

Today was gonna be a good day for borrowing. The 4 people who occupied the home that Tubbo had been living in were going to go out for a “shopping spree”. He wasn’t quite sure what a “shopping spree” was, but he did hear 2 of the humans speaking about being out of the house all day. That meant that Tubbo basically had the whole house to himself. Which meant a long day of climbing counters and getting materials and food. 

Grabbing his hook and bag, Tubbo geared up for the long day ahead of him. Now all he had to do was wait for the 4 to leave the home. 

Speaking of those 4, they were quite the eccentric humans to borrow from. In fact, one of them wasn’t even fully human. Even though he’d only lived there for about 2 months, Tubbo had already grown to know the people quite well. 

The eldest seemed to be a father to the others. Oftentimes though, the others would just call him “Phil”. 

The first “son” of Phil was called Technoblade. He seemed to be a hybrid of sorts—Tubbo wasn't quite sure how hybrids worked. One day Tubbo will see Techno as a piglin, and then the next day he’ll see Techno as a human. It confused Tubbo lots, but he decided not to dwell on it. 

Technoblade is definitely the scariest person to borrow from. The hybrid seemed to always notice when something went missing, but always muttered about it being one of his brothers.

The second son's name was Wilbur. Wilbur also scared Tubbo, but not quite as much as Techno did. Wilbur was definitely the easiest to borrow from. The brunettes organization skills were quite...interesting. Things always seemed to be scattered around his room, and everytime Tubbo borrowed from the man it would always be a “fun” time. 

And finally, the youngest son. Tommy. God damn, this bitch was loud. He was prideful and rude, definitely not a good combination personality wise. Tubbo chose to ignore borrowing from Tommy. Tubbo went into his room one time and left almost immediately at the sight of it. 

This kid was always in his room. It was like everytime Tubbo might have needed something very specific, that he couldn't find anywhere else, it would most likely be in Tommy's room. But Tubbo never went  _ there _ . He refused too. 

So imagine the excitement and relief Tubbo felt when he found out that everyone, including Tommy, were going to be gone the whole day. 

“WILBUR!!” Tubbo jumped at the loud scream. “C'MON MAN, HURRY UP!!” 

Oh. OH! The humans were finally leaving. In a rush of happiness, Tubbo clipped on his poncho and hung his bag around his shoulders. He sprinted through the walls, towards the direction of the kitchen counter entrance. 

Tubbo had made a plan before leaving. The first place he’d borrow from would be the kitchen. Food and water was definitely his top priority, as he was almost out from his last borrowing round. 

Then he’d go to Tommy's room, for the first time since he’d moved into the home. Who knows, the blonde might actually have some useful stuff. 

Tubbo wasn't quite sure what he'd do after that. He was kind of just making the rest of the plan on his way there. 

Finally arriving at the kitchen entrance, Tubbo let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he shouldn’t have used up so much of his stamina on running all the way there. Who could blame the borrower though, he was excited!

Tubbo walked out of the hole, happy to finally be able to borrow freefully. He looked out from behind the toaster, checking for any humans that could still be in the house. Nope, no human or hybrid in sight. 

Carefully, Tubbo ran across the wooden counter, trying his best not to make a sound. Even if he was alone in the home, you never know if a human might be right behind you, preparing to snatch you up and crush you with an iron fist. 

Tubbo shivered at the thought. Though he might not remember his parents—or, well  _ parent _ —well, he could very much remember the rules of the borrowers code.

He also remembered all the stories his father used to tell him of humans and how terrible they were. Scary stories may have given Tubbo some trauma, but at least he had a brain to be weary around humans. 

Tubbos train of thoughts snapped back to reality when he heard a door creak open. “Yeah, give me a moment, I think I forgot to get my diamonds. I AM NOT FORGETFUL TECHNO, SHUT THE HELL UP!” _ Oh no. _

_ Oh no oh no oH NO OH NO OH NO. _ Of all the humans Tubbo would’ve wanted to encounter, the angry blonde teen was not one of them, 

The borrower looked around; he was already halfway across the counter, and he wasn't quite sure if he could make it all the way back in such a short amount of time.

_...aw, fuck it. _

Tubbo started running back to the toaster. He’d be fine. He’ll get back to the entrance in no time. He could hear the humans footsteps getting closer to the kitchen, and Tubbo could do all but hope the human wouldn’t make it in time to see him. 

The toaster came closer and closer to Tubbos line of vision. He’d make it. He was gonna make it!

The borrower hurried behind the toaster, quickly getting into the wall. He stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath. Sure, Tubbo felt like he could pass out at any moment, but at least he’d escaped before the human could see him.

Of course he had to go and jinx himself. 

Tubbo gasped as he felt pressure on his leg. No--how did the human see him?! He looked down, seeing that the human had grabbed his leg with their pointer finger and thumb. Tubbo started struggling, throwing his hands into the air in panic. The fall from the humans hand to the counter would hurt, but at this point Tubbo wanted to be anywhere but the humans grasp. 

Suddenly, there was pressure all around him. The borrower looked around, realizing that he’d been trapped in the humans fist. Slowly, he was raised to meet the humans gaze.

Brown eyes met with blue. The human blinked once. Twice. Three times--

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU??” 

_ There it was... _ Tubbo thought shakily. 

The borrower decided to try and struggle out of the humans fist again--which failed to get him anywhere. Slowly but surely, anxiety started to creep through Tubbo. He was gonna die. This was where it would all end. He was finally going to have a good day--but now it was ruined--and it could possibly end in his own demise. 

Suddenly the fist clenched even tighter around the brunette. Tubbo gasped, feeling all the wind being knocked out of him. Then everything went black. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yayy a cliffhanger. Don't worry, hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter in by the next few days. Hopefully. Also, my apologies if my writing is bad. I dont normally write that much so this is a tad bit new to me.   
>  More tags will be added as the story progresses further. \  
> Have a good day!


End file.
